1. Technical Field
The present inventive concept relates to a memory device and a fabricating method thereof.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
With the miniaturization of electronic devices and an increase in the data speed of these devices, electromagnetic interference (EMI) is a concern. Thus, methods for shielding the EMI occurring in such electronic devices are being studied.
As an example, after a semiconductor device (e.g., a semiconductor package) is mounted on a circuit board, an electromagnetic shielding can be disposed around the semiconductor device and connected to the circuit board. However, due to the height and width of the electromagnetic shielding, miniaturization of an electronic device having the semiconductor device is limited.
Further, it may be necessary to connect the electromagnetic shielding to a predetermined voltage signal. Therefore, the circuit board should include interconnections for applying the predetermined voltage signal to the electromagnetic shielding.